Zet, the Arc Warden (Man1111111)
Zet, the Arc Warden is a Roach Fulgurmancer that inhabits the abandoned dungeon of the manor, raising humans like livestock for him to feed upon. Titles Zet is known by many names; The Arc Warden, the Gibbering Spawn of Chub-Shathac, Du'laman Zul'Ashi, the Night Terror, and simply the Mantis. Background It is said that for as long as there has been fear, the Arc Warden has prowled the night, searching for new victims to inflict his ecstatic suffering onto. Little is known about him, other than that he occasionally ventures into the outside world to gather new victims. Stories from various cultures depict him as an ancient force of evil, a shadow outside of time. These stories are false, as Zet is simply a Roach of immense age and power, not a divine entity. However, he does enjoy the thought of this very much and will never say otherwise to any "mortal" even to a dying victim. It is said he gains sustinance from the torture and suffering of his prey rather than the actual act of consuming it. This is partially true, he uses the draining life force from the suffering to sustain his mana pool, allowing him a near constant stream of magic while he is in the halls of his prison listening to the wails of his condemned victims. However, like all Roaches he cannot handle being submerged in water, so this is a very effective way to stop him if you are able to drag him into a river. Abilities Zet, though incredibly capable of inflicting pain, is virtually incapable of directly killing a fully healthy combat ready adult humanoid in a straight up brawl. However, his lethality comes not from the damage he inflicts to the body, but the damage to the mind. The Arc Warden focuses on simply incapacitating opponents in an attempt to bring them back to his lair, where he will then break their mind through torture and, eventually, cut open their chest and feast upon their flesh. He is an incredibly adept fulgurmancer, able to easily manipulate electrical energy, especially when surrounded by individuals in pain that bolster his mana pool. Zet also produces a unique caustic bile that flows out from his mouth, this bile, while being able to turn small patches of flesh into soap (a very painful process), also allows him to taste various gaseous pheremones emitted from a humanoid under stress allowing him to essentially, "taste their fear". It is this bile that allows him to navigate in his pitch black home environment, he simply follows the pheremone signals left behind rather than using his eyes, which give much more limited sense of the surroundings. The Bound Man Legend speaks of a single man who refused to break to Zet's will, and that he still remains in the Mantis' prison, bound heavily in chains. They speak of a man blinded by pain, his senses dulled and body functions slowed to a crawl, rendering him essentially immortal. His skin has nearly necrosed away as a side effect of long term exposure to the Arc Warden's bile. Little is known of this poor man, he may just be a myth constructed to give victims a glimpse of hope if they are captured by Zet. Perhaps it was Zet himself that perpetuates the legend, to give his victims the illiusion of hope, releasing that much more suffering when they are broken. Zet's Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Characters